


Exercising

by Lexie_Darr



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie_Darr/pseuds/Lexie_Darr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner has always liked to watch Dick move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercising

Conner loves watching Dick. If he was writing up a personal bio on himself he would be tempted to list it as one of his favorite hobbies because there really isn’t much in this world that can come close to the elegance and grace that the raven haired man exudes. Even the simple task of walking across a room takes on a whole new level of sensuality when it is Dick doing the walking.

Even now as Conner leans on the door frame to the training room he admires Dick. A thin layer of sweat covers the equally thin body that twists and turns on the thick blue mats in some mixed form of gymnastics and karate that he himself has never been able to master. He knows that his body could never move that way, never achieve the level of grace that those moves would take and he's ok with that because no one should be able to mimic the way Dick moves.

"You just planning on watching me all day or would you care to join?" Dick's voice holds a note of humor and Conner fears for a second that he has been caught, that his thoughts on Dick's beauty and grace are plastered across his face. But Dick's voice is always like that when he speaks to Conner, like he is always and has always been amused by the clone and perhaps he is but those aren't thoughts Conner will allow himself the privilege of thinking.

"I can't do that, you know I can't." His reply earns a smile from Dick and he knows that under the mask that blue eyes are sparkling with humor and happiness. Part of him wishes that Dick wouldn't wear the mask but he knows that isn't an option. Not with the others around, the others that he still hides who he really is from.

"We could do something different. Maybe some hand to hand or something." It's just like Dick to drop what he is doing to offer others a chance to do something, to help. It is part of what draws Conner to him and in response he only shakes his head. He only wishes to watch Dick move some more.

"Alright then." This time the response doesn't contain the usual hint of humor but is tinged with a slight embarrassed edge that is his only hint that Dick doesn't know what else to offer him. Then one elegant hand is carding through dark damp hair in his signature 'I don't know what else to do with myself' move that Dick practically has a monopoly on.  "Hold my feet then?"

"What?" The question is out of his mouth before he can stop it because for a moment he isn't sure what Dick is asking of him. His mind had been somewhere totally different and a slight blush creeps along his neck threatening to spill across his cheeks as Dick laughs and drops to the floor.

"Sit ups, I could use a hand." Conner is across the room at those words dropping to his knees at Dick's feet. Reaching out he braces his hands on the others ankles and the difference of size still startles him. In four years Dick has gotten taller than him but his frame is still smaller, small enough that Conner's large hands fit easily over his ankles.

Dick begins to move and Conner is painfully aware of the soft skin under his fingers. It's only during training that he can feel the others skin, only in those random moments when he isn't dressed head to toe as Nightwing. Absent-mindedly his thumb strokes along the inside of Dick's ankle ghosting over the bone there.

"You want to kiss me don't you?" He's startled once again from his thoughts by Dick's voice his mind processing the words that were said. The blush from earlier that is back this time doing more than threatening to caress his face.

"What makes you think that?" He asks and it's all he can do to keep his voice low and steady hoping against hope that it doesn't betray him. Taking a risk he lets his eyes meet Dicks thinking that this might be more convincing if he can manage eye contact.

"I don't know. Maybe I want to kiss you too." Each time Dick sit's up brings them within kissing distance and Conner wonders how he hadn't noticed that before this second and wait…did Dick just say that he wanted to kiss him?

On his next upward movement Dick leans in close and Conner's sure that this is it. He leans forward the extra inch required to press his lips to Dicks but then Dick is moving away from him again and laughter bubbles in the air between them. Conner can feel the flush on his face deepening as he realizes he has shown Dick that yes, yes he wants to kiss him.

He's about to pull away when Dick sits up again but this time lips press to Conner's and they are soft, warm and yes that's a tongue on his lips. He opens his mouth allowing for the slick slid of Dick's tongue against his. He's warm and tastes of that cinnamon gum he's so fond of and Conner knows he could get lost in that taste if only Dick will let him.

It's over too soon and they both pant drawing in much needed air. When he opens his eyes Dick is smirking at him knowingly before he stands up offering a hand to Conner who wonders how the taller man got up so gracefully.

"Come on, I know of a better way to exercise than this." The humors back in his voice again but there is something else there, something that warms Conner from the inside as he takes the offered hand and gets to his feet.

Dick moves ahead of him the slight sway of his hips mesmerizing Conner. He could watch Dick all day, every day and a smile passes his lips as he thinks to himself that watching is one thing, but participating is oh so much more fun.

~ Finish

 

 

 


End file.
